Return to Normalcy
by GaismaIetvarosTumsi
Summary: So much changed for Static and Gear after the second Bang, not all of it for the better. When their past comes back to them, what are they going to do?
1. Return From the Dead

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except the story idea. None of it. Wish I did, then there totally would have been more episodes, toy deal or not.**

Virgil Hawkins sat in his room thinking. It's how he spent most of his time anymore. Sure he still went to school and helped out at the Center. And of course his alter ego still patrolled, but after the second bang, that didn't take as long as it used to. It left him with more and more time to contemplate what he had done. He had killed two people. Two! And he was Static. Static was the good guy. He wasn't supposed to kill them, just lock them up. But that thing, whatever it was… He still couldn't justify what he had done. The shock vox went off next to his bed shaking him out of his musings, Gear's voice, the only thing that could do that.

"Yo, Static! You are not going to believe this. They're back! V, man, answer me!"

Virgil sat staring for a moment before the panic in his friend's voice prompted him to action. "Gear, whose back?"

"Hotstreak and Ebon! I need you to get your mopey ass out here fast!" He yelped and cursed as he dodged some form of projectile.

"Be right there man. Just keep yourself safe 'til I can get there." Virgil quickly got into his Static costume powered up his disk and hit the air, following the tracking signal of his partner's shock vox. He made it to a seedy neighborhood near the docks. His mind was in shock at seeing the two people he had though he killed. They were still fused in a way; you could tell by the way they moved. They acted like they were still one, even though they were now separate beings. The second bang had affected them in the mind, because those men would never have worked together before. That was proved at the second bang when the tow got in a fight over who got the gas.

Static went from shocked to hero mode in seconds. "Gear, what happened?"

Gear brought Static up to speed as they fought and dodged. The two bang babies had emerged from the water at the docks and simply started destroy things. Gear had been on patrol when he saw this. The criminal metahumans had noticed him and started attacking him.

With the crime fighting duo working together again, Hotstreak and Ebon were eventually subdued and put in the metahuman wing of the prison.

Static and Gear remained with the police for a while to try and determine what had happened to the criminal bang babies. Gear did most of the talking while Static just simply watched his enemies that he thought I had killed. As much as Static was staring at them, he was the first to notice their eyes. They both should have had glowing white eyes with the way they were exerting their powers, but instead it was a deep red, the kind of color that reminded you of hell and demons. A shiver went down Static's spine as he realized what it meant. The villains weren't themselves. He turned to Gear and the police, "Something isn't right with them. Look at their eyes. I would blame the new color on the second bang, but my eyes don't go red and I was at the second bang. Mine still go white."

Gear and the police stared in mild shock. Gear was the first to gain his voice back, "I could maybe run a diagnostic on them. It might tell me what's up, but I wouldn't even know where to begin."

Static didn't listen to the protests as he went into the metahuman wing. He had to figure out what was wrong. Just because they were his enemies didn't mean that he wasn't supposed to help them. He was a hero, it was what he did. He ignored Ebon for the moment and went to stand in front of Hotstreak's cell. His whisper was barely audible, "What happened to you Francis?"

Hotstreak's head shot up to look straight at Static, and the red color faded for a moment to reveal the emerald green that Static knew was normal. "Help." Then the red returned and Hotsreak attacked with no regards as to the force field.

Static automatically stepped back. "I'm trying Francis, I'm trying." He started to walk back down the wing when his thoughts were interrupted.

Ebon was speaking to him, his voice strained as if he was fighting, "Hero, check out Alva." He screamed as his control was lost and he started attacking through the force field too.

Static's face warped in rage. Alva was the man who had started all of this, and had continued to be a constant pain in the hero's ass. And now, when he shouldn't even be involved anymore because the cure had been released, he was back to meddling. He emerged back to the main room, where Gear and the police were waiting. Static just barely managed to stay calm, "Keep an eye on them officers. Gear and I will get to the bottom of this. I'll meet you at headquarters Gear. I assume you want to start the diagnostic."

Gear nodded and watched worriedly after his friend as he flew away mad. He got the tests going and went after his friend quickly. He was heading to the gas station, but he noticed flashes coming from the junkyard instead. He detoured there first to see if he could calm his friend down.

Static was blasting cars trying to burn off some of his rage. "Stupid bastard. Can't stop meddling in anything, can he?" His complaints trailed off to incoherent mumblings as he continued blasting. He finally noticed Gear sitting unobtrusively waiting for him to calm down enough to be able to be talked to. "Why can't that bastard just stay out of the way? He was the one who ruined our lives initially. I just don't know what to do Gear."

Gear nodded, "I know what you mean. He's a hard man to go up against. I want to get him as much as you." Static missed the strange look of loss on Gear's face before he continued, "I got some initial results from the diagnostics I ran. There's something off with the bang gas in them. It's like it isn't completely dissolved or something. I don't quite know how to explain it to where you would understand. I need more to go on, but it's a start. Alva is the next step. And as much as I hate to say it, we should probably wait until tomorrow to go confront him. It may give him more time to prepare for a visit, but it gives us time to prepare as well." He put his hand on Static's should in some form of comfort, and left for the day.

Static couldn't take it anymore. Everything was just too much. He just collapsed where he stood, his mind returned to the past; trying to make sense of everything he was feeling right now.

* * *

**A/N:** The M rating will come later, just figured I would rate it for what it will be. Please Read and Review.


	2. The Past

**Disclaimer:**As per usual, I don't own anything. Wish I did.

Static had just lost a battle with Hotstreak, and was lying pinned on the ground, shorted out, underneath the pyro. He refused to cower under what he was sure would be the finishing blow. He wouldn't be in so much trouble if Gear wasn't on vacation with his parents visiting family. Hotstreak smirked as he swung a fist towards Statics face, knocking him out. He picked up the unconscious hero and ran with him as the sirens approached. He ran to his current home, and abandoned warehouse and threw the hero unceremoniously down on a bed, binding his hands to the headboard. Hotstreak had had enough. He was tired of losing to Static and he was going to put an end to it. Once he knew Statics real identity he could get the boy to stop attacking him. At least that's as far as his plan went at the moment.

Virgil woke slowly, very groggy. He tried to pull his hands down to rub the sleep out of his eyes only to be unable to move them at all. The electric hero was at full alertness in moments. His memory came back to him and he began to struggle violently, surprised he wasn't dead, and afraid of what was going to happen to him now. He froze at a chuckle from his nemesis, his eyes locking onto Hotstreak's green orbs instantly.

Hotstreak couldn't help his laugh. It was amusing to see the hero struggle. He had it all planned out how he was going to reveal Static identity. He wanted to see the look of fear on Static's face as his career as a superhero was ended. He stood from the chair he was sitting in and lit one of his fists on fire as he approached the masked teenager. He ripped the mask off and froze in horror. He managed to barely hide his feelings, and that was only by turning. He was surprised by how level he kept his voice as he left calmly. "I know who you are now Static. Remember that." He left Virgil there to get out on his own.

Francis didn't go far before he had to sit down and think. Virgil Hawkins. How could Static be Virgil Hawkins? But he knew. It was kind of his fault if you really thought about it. He had bullied Virgil to the point that, just to annoy him, Wade had tried to pressure Virgil into joining his gang. Francis had seen Virgil at the big bang, and it made sense that he would be the hero. That kind of personality is why Francis couldn't help but like the boy. That why he had tried to beat the boy to make sure no one else would ever touch him. Francis regretted every mark he ever mad on the chocolate skin, more so after the bang. His feelings for Virgil had grown slowly, but they were there now, and Francis couldn't deny them anymore. He finally decided what he was going to do, at least immediately. He would find Virgil at school tomorrow and pull him aside to talk to him.

Virgil struggled for a long time before he was able to break free. When he was finally free he grabbed his mask and flew straight home. He was shaken from his encounter. What would Francis do to him now that Static and Static's career were at his mercy? Virgil didn't want to know, and didn't want to think about it.

The next day was when they saw each other again, and it was terrifying for the younger teen. Francis had cornered Virgil as he arrived late for school. "F-Francis! What do you want from me?"

Francis glared at him for a moment then his eyes softened in confusion. "I don't know Virgil." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I won't ask you to stop your heroing. I can't. I just came to find you and apologize if I hurt you yesterday." With that he left.

Virgil didn't see him again for another few days, and by that time Gear had returned. Virgil told his best friend everything that had happened. Before Richie could respond, Backpack went off. Francis was back to his normal routine again, causing trouble and terrorizing the town.

When the two heroes arrived, it wasn't much of a fight. Virgil had been scared of what Hotstreak would do, if he would reveal his identity, but he didn't. All he did was stare at Static with sad eyes before letting himself get captured. The pyro teen's last words before being transported to prison were surprising, "I couldn't fight you. I couldn't hurt you again. I'll see you when I get out, if you still want to see me."

Virgil smiled as he remembered those precious few weeks between when Hotstreak got out of jail and the second bang. He had actually been waiting for Francis when he got out of prison. It was slow to develop but they had loved each other. That's why it had been so painful to lose Francis in the second bang. He had to help Francis now. He had to get his boyfriend back. And nobody, not even Alva would stop him.

Richie made it home and past his parents before he couldn't take it anymore either. The one he felt he lost would probably be a surprise to anyone. It was even a surprise to him that he fell for that man of all people. Ebon was the object of his affections. It had started more out of desperation than anything else, through Stockholm Syndrome.

Sure he had been kidnapped many times before, and not even by Ebon each time. But that last time his mind seemed to snap. Even with his bang baby intelligence, he couldn't explain it, no matter how much he wanted to. He had been walking home from school when he had been captured yet again. When he came to and looked around at his prison he realized he didn't recognize where he was. His heart began to race in fear as he noticed the three stable members of the Metabreed staring at him.

"Talon, go keep an eye out for Static." Ebon's eyes never left Richie not even as he help up Richie's opened backpack. Richie's heart stopped as he realized what it meant. "Seems without meaning to I found out who one of the heroes is. Seems like all those times you said I couldn't get to Static through you was a lie." Richie could feel the blood draining from his face, knew he was turning as white as a sheet. He just stared at the shock vox Ebon was handing to him, his improved brain unable to react. "I know you two have to have trackers. Disable it or I will have Shiv gut you."

The maniacal purple haired teen laughed as he transformed his hands into knives. He stalked slowly towards the frightened blonde before Richie nodded and proceeded to disable the tracking device. He felt, in order to save his life he had to warn Ebon of the consequences, "I programmed them to automatically sound an alarm if the tracking device is ever disabled. Static already knows something's wrong."

It was only a second before Static's voice came over the shock vox, "Gear, are you alright? You just shut of the tracker."

Richie answered only because Ebon allowed him to, "You could say I'm alright. I disabled it on purpose. I think someone else here wants to talk to you."

Ebon stood and turned his back with a motion to Shiv. Richie then lost track of the conversation as he instead focused on the more threatening bang baby. Shiv bound Richie to the chair he was on and gagged him. He then wandered from the room as he lost interest in the proceedings.

His heart pounding as his predicament kept getting worse, he returned to listening to the conversation between Ebon and Static just at the shadowy villain turned to him again. Richie saw that video was on and knew what Static was seeing on the other end. Him, white as a sheet, struggling against his bonds, fear clear in his eyes.

Ebon for once had stopped Static from being able to find and rescue Riche within a day. Richie actually was held for a week. He was surprised at first that Ebon didn't do anything to him. The other two members avoided him, and Richie couldn't figure out why until the second night. Apparently he was being kept in Ebon's bedroom so the shadowy man could keep an eye on him. Overtime the surprise at being more or less left alone turned to gratefulness.

A week later when Static was finally able to rescue him Richie was almost torn. He was grateful that he was able to leave the daunting man's presence, but he felt almost bad that Ebon was hurt in his rescue. He wouldn't talk to anyone about what had happened to him afterwards, mainly because he was too confused himself. Over the next few weeks, until the second bang he watched as his best friend developed a relationship with one of their former villains, and because he saw that, he began to accept how he felt about Ebon now. He wasn't sure quite what it was, but he was sure Ebon wouldn't reciprocate. He was afraid of what he might reveal to the villain, so he avoided all fights with Ebon. The next time he saw the man was at the second bang, and that was where he revealed how much he cared for Ebon now. He was unconsciously defending the villain, just getting in the way of Statics attacks.

It hit both heroes hard when they lost the ones they cared for at the docks.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, just want to say this now, I don't want to hear any whining about how the formation of the relationships aren't developed. To me they aren't as much a part of this story as they are their own stories. I am working on writing them and posting them, but its a slower process because this story is first in my mind right now. Please Read and review.


	3. Trying to Heal

**Disclaimer: **No, I still do not own this. Wish I did.

* * *

Both boys were depressed after their last fight, Virgil more so because he had delivered the final blow. Richie and Virgil grew closer together over the weeks and months following the traumatic event. It didn't really surprise either of them because they were the only ones who would possibly understand.

It was slow, starting out as just their normal hanging out, but with a little more comforting of each other. They would sit closer together, rest hands on shoulders or other non-offensive places. As their feelings grew, they started to cuddle hold hands. Neither ever said anything about their changing feelings, but they both knew they were there.

Virgil was hesitant to let his relationship with his friend proceed at first because he held onto some hope that Francis might return. He lost hope about a month after and slipped into a depression. Richie wasn't sure what to do at first, so he trusted his instincts. He pushed their relationship farther, and they came out as a couple.

Their relationship wasn't perfect, but it kept them from falling apart. No one in their circle except Richie's father was surprised. It was expected that those two, friends since they could remember turned out to love each other. But their relationship was really only serving to replace what they lost, and even then it more hid their sorrows than repaired them.

As perfect as their relationship may have seemed to their friends and family, it wasn't. There were some times when they couldn't be around each other, and they even went on patrol separately most often. Both teens were hurting and they didn't really know how to recover from losing who they felt were their soul mates.

In the end they never really healed. When the two villains returned both boys felt such a surge of hope. It was the first time since the second bang that they actually teamed up in battle. It only hurt them more when they discovered something was wrong with Hotstreak and Ebon. But it made Richie and Virgil's desire to fight for the ones they cared for stronger, if just so they could get them back.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this one is much shorter. Not going to try to justify it. Please read and review.


	4. Retaliation

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned this but I don't, still only the story line and of course, the new mysterious villain. More on him later

* * *

The two teens had fallen asleep remembering their pasts, and the next day they woke determined to help Hotstreak and Ebon. They met up at the gas station first to plan how to go after Alva and discuss the results of Richie's diagnostics. Richie was the first to arrive, but because he hadn't really slept the night before he promptly fell asleep on the couch.

Virgil came in and smiled at his friend asleep on the old couch. He wanted to let Richie sleep, but knew they had to get started. He swept the blonde's feet off the couch so he could have a place to sit, effectively waking him up.

Richie looked around in confusing, the drowsiness of sleep still clinging to him. He spotted Virgil and smiled as he sat up and stretched. "Hey. Sorry I fell asleep. Didn't get any last night. Couldn't stop thinking. But I might have figured out what happened to Hotstreak and Ebon."

Virgil shrugged off the lack of sleep, he hadn't fared well last night either, but he perked up when Richie said he might have figured it out. He nodded to show he was listening.

"Well I found nanobots in both their blood samples. I think that definitely points to Alva. They had to have been injected. I think he was using them to relay messages to their nervous system and controlling them that way. What would normally be puzzling would be why those two didn't put up any resistance. Those two fight everyone and everything. But then I figured it out, you know how you don't remember anything from the first bang? I think if it's still trying to mutate the DNA, you mind doesn't know what to do, so it's just blank. It didn't happen to me at the first bang because it was such a low exposure. And during the second bang for both of us, our DNA was still mutated, so it didn't take as much to get us back to full power, and of course you burned it all off as soon as you could. Hotstreak and Ebon were exposed to so much more. I think it more or less just erased their minds." Richie pause to make sure Virgil was understanding, and then continued. "I don't know how this will last. I would assume its temporary, but I don't know what Alva did to them when they were missing or how much gas they were exposed to. I also don't know how much the nanobots are affecting anything. I think the only thing we can do to help them is go to Alva. If nothing else, we can figure out how he's controlling the nanobots and stop that."

Virgil nodded. "We need to get that done as soon as possible. I don't want to put it off another day. What do you need from Alva to help them?"

"I need to know how he's controlling the nanobots at the least, but it would also be helpful to have any records of his experiments on them. That would be all I need. But it is going to be hell to get those. I think our best tactic would be to have you create a diversion while I go in and get the files I need with Backpack."

Virgil nodded. It seemed like a solid plan to him. "Okay, but Richie if you get in trouble, we need to have a signal. How about you buzz me twice if you are in trouble, and once if you get it?"

Richie nodded in agreement, "Okay, and we can leave after we get some food. I don't think either of us has eaten."

The boys broke apart and searched the gas station to get ready. Richie grabbed all the tech he would need while Virgil got them some food ready. Then they were off to Alva's company to get what they needed.

While they were attacking Alva and getting what they needed, across town, someone else was making their move. Ebon was broken out of prison. Deep down Ebon felt something he never expected to feel, fear. He knew he had helped the heroes, but this man, the real mastermind, was dangerous. Alva was the link. He only hoped his little brain would figure it out. He suddenly tuned in to what the man was saying as he was slapped. "I said you need to capture Gear. Put this collar on him." Ebon was struggling in his mind, but the his hands moved of their own accord and grabbed the machine that would keep the heroes under control. Foley would be able to explain it better, but simply put there was a lot of technology in the collar that could kill whoever wore it if people didn't listen.

Back at the gas station Static and Gear were celebrating. They had gotten everything to save Hotstreak and Ebon. But Richie still couldn't help think that something was wrong. It was too easy to get the nanobots control and the experiment files. Richie tried not to wonder about it too much at the moment, he needed to focus on healing them. Richie spent the whole night working to heal them. While he worked, he was watched. Ebon knew he would be punished for it later, for not capturing Gear right away, and doubly so for allowing him to release Hotstreak from the man's control.

Then next morning the two heroes went to the police station to free their former enemies. When they arrived they learned of Ebon's breakout, and in Richie's mind that threw up a red flag, but he couldn't figure it out. He was just devastated that he couldn't fix Ebon. They promised to catch Ebon, but they needed to help Hotstreak first. Gear gave Static one of the needles that contained the cure and stepped out, disabling the cameras. He knew that Virgil and Hotstreak needed time to themselves at first.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, back to normal length. Let's see what will happen, shall we? Please read and review.


	5. Captured

**Disclaimer**: Still don't own it.

* * *

Virgil knew that Richie would give him privacy so he took off his mask as he approached Hotstreak's cell. He warily deactivated the force field and was surprised to find the pyro just sleeping. He approached quietly but apparently not quietly enough. Hotstreak's eyes flew open and zeroed in on the intruder. He sat up, but didn't do anything more. Virgil took a steadying breath before acting. "Hotstreak? Francis, will you let me help you. Please?" The darker teen couldn't hide the pleading in his voice as he held out the needle. Hotstreak wordlessly answered by holding out his arm, allowing his former lover to inject him.

Francis instantly felt his mind being released. He had fallen back onto the bed, but after a few minutes he sat back up. He stared at Virgil with pure happiness as he realized that he was free. He couldn't help himself as he stood up and pulled Virgil to him, capturing his lips. He didn't realize for a moment that Virgil was trying to push away, but when he did realize, Francis broke the kiss and let him lean back, even if he didn't let him go.

Virgil couldn't explain why, but he didn't want this all of a sudden. "Francis, I'm sorry, but not now. I can't." He wriggled out of the older teen's arms and hugged himself. "I'm glad to have you back, but I need to think. You've been gone for almost a year. I thought I'd lost you forever."

Francis managed to hide the hurt he felt. "I…I can understand that. But I missed you so much. I was always there, but I was trapped. Thank you. Now, let' get Ebon that shot too." He started to walk out, but then saw the look on Virgil's face. "Don't tell me he's missing." The blood drained from his face as Virgil nodded. "That bastard still has Ebon! Where's Richie?"

Virgil looked up, fear invading his mind, "I don't know. He should just be outside. He was trying to give us privacy." They turned and ran out to make sure Richie was okay.

Richie most definitely was not okay. He had walked just outside the police station to get some air. He felt like the world was ending. Virgil was able to save the man he loved, but he had lost his again. And now he would also lose the one person who might be able to help him get through it. "God dammit. Why?" Richie shouted at the sky.

"Why what hero?" Ebon oozed from the shadow behind the blonde."

Richie spun around with a gasp. "Ebon, what are …who broke you out? Are you o…?" He trailed off as he saw the red tint in Ebon's eyes, and his super brain finally kicked in and screamed at him that he was in danger. His body automatically chose the flight response and he turned and fled. It was useless to even try.

Ebon caught him almost instantly. "Sorry hero, you aren't getting away." Ebon held no emotion in his face as he locked the collar and a pair of handcuffs in place and transported them to the mastermind's lair. "Master I have returned. The weaker hero is captured as you ordered." He spoke in a monotone as he pushed the teen forward onto his knees.

Richie stared up at a man shrouded in shadows, and couldn't help the shiver of fear that went down his spine.

"Welcome Gear. I hope you will enjoy your stay here. I do have to apologize for your welcome, but I knew you would not accept my invitation otherwise. I must also apologize for my lack of space, but you will have to share a room with Ebon here." He was done with Richie and turned from him, "Ebon, take him to your room, and I don't want to see you again until tomorrow." With that he dismissed them.

Ebon grabbed Richie's arm and hauled him to his feet and led him to their room. Once inside, the door locked behind them. He spun the blonde around and unlocked the handcuffs. Richie stared at him with betrayal in his eyes, but that was quickly replaced with determination as he whipped out the needle he had kept and plunged it into Ebon's arm. Richie then fled to a corner, afraid of the shadowy villain's reaction. Richie knew the details of the experiment and knew what was going to happen. The man had been gassed more than Richie could have ever dreamed. It blocked his mind from storing and processing the memories and now his mind was going to do just that.

Ebon was dazed at first and glance around the room he was in trying to figure out what was going on and where he was, when he saw Richie staring at him with fear. Then the memories came flooding back, all the way back from the second bang. He remembered seeing Richie at the docks as Gear. He remembered laughing at the fact that he even remotely thought he could stop Ebon's attempt. But then Gear never really tried to stop him, he only protected him from the worst of Static's attacks it was subtle, but it was there. As Ebon's brain processed these memories it linked them to the night Richie was rescued from his week-long abduction. As Ebon fled, he remembered seeing that the boy looked guilty. And just like that he made the connection that something that had happened during the abduction had triggered the Foley boy to have some form of feelings for him.

Ebon's mind was still processing memories so he was abruptly pulled away from that line of thought as he was dragged through every excruciating moment of the time since the release of the gas. The pain of fusing with Hotstreak and the pain of separating. Then the tortures of the man who held them hostage now.

Outside of Ebon's mind, his body screamed as he remembered. Richie flinched and curled up, trying to make himself as small as possible. The sound coming from that mouth was inhuman, and he was terrified the rage he heard would be turned on him. Even as it became silent he still hid. It was a few minutes before the silence was broken. He cautiously looked up as Ebon addressed him. Richie stared blankly at Ebon as he spoke, not hearing what the villain was saying.

Ebon sighed as he realized the boy wasn't really listening. "Richie!" He snapped, stooping to using the boy's real name just to get his attention. He had to have his question answered. "I remember you protecting me at the second bang, not that you needed to. Why?"

Richie was speechless as the blush rose on his cheeks. He couldn't look at Ebon as he answered, "I didn't want to see you hurt. I haven't since you kidnapped me the last time. It was like something in my brain just snapped. I guess I'm just suffering from Stockholm Syndrome or something still." He felt horrible lying to Ebon, but he was sure that Ebon would hurt him worse if he realized the true depth of Richie's feelings.

Ebon could tell he was lying, and he would stand for it. "I want the truth hero? Why are you protecting me?" He practically screamed at the hero. He felt a little guilty as Richie flinched.

"I…" Richie couldn't say it. His mouth was opening, trying to form words, but there was no sound. He glanced up at Ebon, and upon seeing the hard stare directed at him, he looked away quickly. "I ...I think I love you." He mumbled it but he knew Ebon heard.

Ebon frown as his suspicions were confirmed. He let the boy be in peace as he tried to sort through his own feelings. It was unusual for anyone to try and protect him, he never needed it, and it was even more unusual for Ebon to feel grateful. But yet he did. He didn't know how to thank the boy, so he settled for trying to explain what was happening to them now. Plus sifting through his new memories would distract him from the confusing emotions he felt at the moment. "Well, if you want to know what's going on, just ask, and I might be able to answer your questions.

Richie looked up in relief that he wasn't being pummeled or worse, killed at the moment. And Ebon was almost dragged back into thinking about his emotions. It appeared that this kid really did care for him, and he had no idea what to do about it. He shook himself out of it and tried to prepare himself for the questions Richie would ask.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I'm being very generous with posting right now, but I had to write this all down or I would forget it. This is also my way of apologizing ahead of time. I'm moving to a new place, and I'm not sure how much writing I will get done for the next few days. I will try to not make you wait too long. Please read and review


	6. Bonding

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own.

* * *

Richie was still afraid, but someone was offering to try to satisfy his unending curiosity. He couldn't pass that up. "First, what is on my neck?"

"Something to keep you under control and by extension me. It can do anything from a mild shock to injecting poison." Ebon spoke with a deadpan, trying to keep emotion out of it.

"Wait, how is me being in danger supposed to keep you under control?" Richie was utterly confused. Ebon couldn't like him too, could he?

Ebon turned around to hide his face and reactions he couldn't control, "He thinks I care for you and your safety." He closed his eyes as he went through his memories. "I remember that when he was doing all those experiments, trying to break me n' Hotstreak, I kept thinking about you. I wanted you to save me hero. I couldn't think of anyone else who would think I was worth saving."

Richie was stunned into silence. He sat there for a few moments, twitched like he wanted to go physically comfort the older bang baby, but he didn't. Instead he asked a question that would change the subject, "Who is he? And why did you tell Static to check out Alva?"

Ebon turned around, his shadowy visage not showing the frown on his face as he was denied access to a memory. "I don't know." He shook his head slowly as if he was trying to clear it. "I can't remember who he is. I remember knowing that he was connected to Alva in some way, but I can't remember." He looked back at Richie, "I told Static to check out Alva because I knew you would be listening or would watch it later. I thought you would be able to find the connection."

Richie looked defeated. He had known something was wrong and he didn't go with his gut. His brain hadn't failed him, he just didn't listen to it. "I messed up. I knew something wasn't right." He stood and paced for a second before punching the wall, furious with himself. He hissed as he felt several of his bones snap and cradled his hand to his chest.

Ebon sighed. He knew the feeling of self-hatred Richie was experiencing. He also knew that the blonde's actions indicated that there were at least a few broken bones. He had learned long ago how to make splints and went over to help the boy. He reached out to grab Riche's hand so he could see which bones were broken. Riche flinched, still afraid of the shadowy man, and Ebon stopped. Instead he held out his hand for Richie's, "I won't hurt you. I just want to see what's broken. I should be able to stabilize it with some splints."

Richie looked up at Ebon and saw no reason not to trust him. The more he thought about it the more he realized he had to trust Ebon, the same as he needed to trust him when he was last kidnapped by Ebon. He held out his hand for Ebon to help him. He watched the man probe his hand to figure out which bones were broken. He couldn't help but wince and whimper when a fractured bone was encountered. He began to notice that every time he reacted, Ebon's eyes would narrow if only for a second. Richie thought maybe Ebon thought him a wimp for not being able to withstand the pain. He tried to keep quiet.

Ebon wince himself every time he hurt the teen. He couldn't help it, he felt bad for hurting him. He noticed that Richie was trying to be quieter, and that wasn't good. He was counting on Richie's reactions so he could be sure. He said nothing though as he finished probing for broken bones. He instead grabbed what he needed and splinted the blonde's hand, immobilizing it. "I hope that works. I know it's not as good as a cast or a real doctor setting the bones, but it's the best I can do."

Richie blushed as he responded, "Thank you. It's better than anything I could have done myself or just leaving it alone." He couldn't help it as he yawned hugely. He had had a long day, full of emotional and physical turmoil that had just drained him.

Ebon smirked at him, knowing the blonde couldn't see it. He almost laughed out loud as the boy swayed and his eyes closed. Instead he picked him up and put him on the single bed in the room. As Ebon fully realized that there was only one bed he ground his teeth. He didn't know what the man who captured them had planned, but interfering in whatever this relationship was, was just not right. It was downright creepy.

Riche wanted to protest as he was put on the bed, but he was too exhausted. He was asleep almost instantly.

Ebon realized as he watched the boy drop off, that he was exhausted as well. With nothing in the room but the bed, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anywhere else. He grumbled for a moment and tried to figure out a way around it, but he couldn't find one. He sighed and crawled into the bed with Richie. He noticed the boy woke up enough to see who was in the bed with him, but then drop back off to sleep right away.

It was awkward at first, and Ebon couldn't get to sleep. He was afraid of touching the boy in any way, afraid that it might be taken as more than it really was. Eventually he was so exhausted that he was forced to relax. Just a little into sleep both men rolled to face each other and wrapped their arms around each other.

Meanwhile back at the abandoned gas station Virgil couldn't stop pacing. Hotstreak and him had run out of the police station only to find backpack beeping worriedly, unable to find him master and creator. After searching well into the night and finding nothing, they turned the machine off. Virgil was beyond mad. Everything seemed to be falling apart. He didn't know how to react to having Hotstreak back. He had thought the pyro was dead and gone. And he was in love with his best friend. It was a different than the way he was in love with Hotstreak, but it wasn't pure friendship anymore. It almost made him feel guilty about having Hotstreak back.

Hotstreak watch his lover pace restlessly. He still thought of Virgil as his lover, and he couldn't understand why Virgil would be afraid of him, or so it seemed. He gave up trying to read the dread head's mind and went for a more direct approach. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Virgil. "Why are you so nervous?"

Virgil froze as he felt the hot body behind him. "I…I don't know what to think. I still love you Hotsreak…"

Francis interrupted him, "Well, then what's the problem?"

Virgil sighed at the pyro's usual impatience, "I…I thought you were dead." Virgil turned around in his boyfriend's arms, "I tried to move on, and, well I hooked up with Richie." He looked up at his boyfriend, searching the emerald eyes for some understanding and forgiveness.

Hotstreak froze and tried to control his temper and possessiveness. "I wouldn't ever leave you. I will always find a way to come back. But why Richie? I thought you two were like brothers. Wasn't it weird?" Hotstreak was truly trying to understand.

Virgil laughed, "Before that we were. But when we thought we killed you and Ebon, it changed both of us drastically. I think we really didn't think anyone else would understand or would be able to help. I just don't know what to do now. It's all just so confusing. I love you. I want to be back with you. Realizing you were alive made me happier than I could ever have imagined. But I still feel for Richie, and it makes me feel so guilty."

Hotstreak smiled at the younger teen. "I'm back, and so is Ebon. I don't think you have to worry about betraying Richie." He laughed at the confused look on Virgil's face, "You never saw it did you. Everyone else saw it, even that idiot Shiv. Richie's in love with Ebon. That's why he was just as devastated as you." Hotstreak quickly scanned his lover's face for any sign of hurt or betrayal, but found none.

Instead he saw that Virgil was feeling much better. He leaned down and kissed his lover gently, only to have Virgil return the kiss roughly and passionately. The boy's barely made it to the couch before they were out of their shirts and all over each other. As much as they wanted to go farther, they were just too tired. Hotstreak especially because the cure Richie had created was still trying to get rid of all the nanobots. They ended up falling asleep completely entangled with each other.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter. Hope you like it. I figured the boys needed some one on one time. Please Read and Review.


	7. Trapped

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing other than my villain

* * *

Richie woke slowly the next morning. He felt very content and he couldn't figure out why. He hadn't felt like this since before the second bang. As he tried to think of what made him so happy he felt a cool arm draped over his middle. Suddenly he remembered what had happened to him and who that arm belonged to. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw how close they were to each other. It wouldn't take much at all for him to lean forward and kiss Ebon. He blushed as Ebon's eyes snapped open.

Ebon was stunned for a moment as he woke up. The soft noise right there by him had woken him up, but then his mind went blank as he realized that he had been cuddling with the hero. The blush on the other's face also confused him. Ebon's brain suddenly kicked in and he hurriedly sat up mumbling and excuse. "There was nowhere else to sleep. And you kept shivering. I thought you were cold." He got up off the bed and turned his back to Richie before stretching. _How can that hero affect me so much? I only just realized that he liked me._

Richie sighed in both relief and loss that Ebon he left him so quickly. Richie knew he had it bad. He stood up and stretched as well, then stood there at a loss for what to do. "So, what now?"

Ebon stood there confused as well. He had no idea what they would do. He was just about to answer when an intercom came to life, "Good morning boys," The mastermind's voice practically oozed. It made both bang baby's shiver and unconsciously shift closer together. "I see that Richie managed to free Ebon's mind. All for nothing though. You are both still trapped and soon the others shall be too. Now if you would, I would like to get on with my day. So Ebon, please handcuff Richie." He paused for a moment and watched as they looked at each other and made no move to obey him. The villain frowned and pressed a button. He smiled wickedly as Richie feel to the ground with a strangled scream.

Richie sat there panting, trying to recover from the less than mild shock deliver by the collar. He wasn't able to focus enough to notice the panic in Ebon's face as the man knelt next to him. "I said handcuff him Ebon." The fake pleasant ness was gone from the voice. Richie didn't resist as Ebon complied.

Ebon couldn't believe how much it hurt him to see Richie in obvious pain. He was struggling to keep his temper under control He didn't want Richie to get hurt again. "Come on Richie. Let's go see what the bastard wants." He helped Richie to his feet, surprised by how unsteady the boy still was.

They made their way to the room where they had first met the mysterious man. When they got there, there was no delay. He threw an identical collar to the one on Richie's neck to the floor at the blonde's feet. "I'm sure you recognize what that is. You need to help me with next step of my plan. I want Static and Hotstreak under my control as well. The collar is for Static, and it is your job to get it on him. You are the only one who could get close enough to him now. Will you do this?" His voice was low and dangerous as he asked.

Richie stared up in defiance at the man. He started to shake his head no, but was stopped as the electricity coursed through him again. The low amperage meant he wouldn't die, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. He couldn't even scream this time. The electricity subsided and he gasped out, "I'll do it." He wasn't happy about it, but he couldn't go through something like that again.

Ebon wanted to protest, but he saw that Richie was very close to breaking. Instead he helped the boy to his feet and looked to the villain for his instructions. "You will transport him and nothing else. Understood?" Ebon nodded reluctantly. "Good now get going."

Hotstreak and Static were patrolling Dakota together, searching for Richie. They had woken well rested, and Hotstreak was happy to just be around his boy again that he didn't push anything. He knew that Virgil was too worried about his best friend. They split for just a moment as Static left to deal with a bank robbery. Hotstreak continued to look for the blonde.

Virgil was distracted as he stopped the bank robbers, not that it was much of a challenge. He missed his friend and he was worried about Richie. Just as he was ready to take off, he saw a flash of blonde hair and Richie's trademark hoodie. Instead of taking off to go meet up with Hotstreak, he went to investigate by himself.

Richie was trying to keep the panic down as he lured his best friend into the trap he designed. He was leading Virgil to the shadowy end of the alley, where Ebon was waiting. There he would pretend to be hurt and he knew Virgil would insist on investigating to see if he could help. That would bring the electric hero close enough to lock the collar on.

Virgil saw his friend stumble down to the end of the alley and rushed over to him, "Richie! I found you." As he got closer it looked like Richie was hurt. "Are you okay? Let me see if I can help."

Richie watched as his friend leaned over him. He acted quickly and put the collar around Virgil's neck. "I'm sorry Virgil, I'm so sorry," Richie whimpered as he saw the hurt and betrayal in his friend's eyes.

Virgil reached up and felt the cool metal locked around his neck with disbelief. "How? Why?" He whispered barely audible. He then saw, as Richie shifted, an identical collar on his best friend. Suddenly he was brought to his knees by sharp pains in his neck. His collar could have shocked him, but it would have been pointless due to his powers. He looked up with tears in his eyes only to see tears streaming down his best friend's face.

Richie couldn't bring himself to continue with the plan. He shook his head, trying to deny it. However, the mastermind was watching and was displeased, so he activated the blonde's collar. Richie gave a strangled cry as he fell to the ground.

Ebon couldn't stand in the sidelines anymore. He went over to Richie to make sure he was okay before turning to the other hero, "Just so you know this very nearly killed him to do this to you." Static was still trying to recover from his own attack, and merely stared with blank acceptance.

Virgil knew what was next, even before Ebon took both heroes into one of his portals. They were going to collect Hotstreak. He couldn't resist. He was aware of the world again when Ebon placed them on the top of clock tower. Hotstreak would see them here. And he would try to save Virgil. But he wouldn't succeed. He would end up trapped just like Virgil was.

Hotstreak did notice them and was there in an instant. His rage kept building and building as he got closer to his endangered lover.

Ebon stopped him before he could get too close. "F-stop, stop! You'll kill them if you get closer. Look at their neck." The pleading, never before heard from the shadowy man, was what got through to the pyro. He saw the glinting metal on their necks and froze.

"He got them, didn't he, Ebon?" Hotstreak reluctantly gave up as Ebon nodded. Both former villains were still terrified of the man.

Richie and Virgil just sat next to each other, both afraid for their lovers and their own safety. A slight buzz made Richie jump before he remembered that the buzz was the signal that the two other males could approach and they could return. "Ebon, we need to go." He shouted just loud enough that he knew Ebon would hear him.

Ebon grabbed Hotstreak and both heroes before transporting them back to the villain's hideout.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter. Sorry that you still don't know the villain yet. If I wanted to be honest, I would say I don't know who he is yet either. But I promise next chapter will be all about my villain and his twisted mind (Yes I am a villains lover. Bad guys are the best) I will warn you ahead of time that the next chapter will probably be fairly dark and twisted, due to the focus on the villain. Please Read and Review.


	8. Creed

**Disclaimer: **Still own absolutely nothing

* * *

Creed. That was the name he chose. He never wanted to hear the name his parents gave him again. It wasn't who he was anymore. He had lived up to their expectations for so long, it was time to live for himself.

Who he used to be only mattered in certain ways. He was still as smart as he used to be, and that came into play with the collars. It also affected his mutation; that he was sure of. He grew up in a home where his parents didn't really love each other. They only stayed together because of him. He knew, he always knew, that he was an accident, but he thought it never mattered. He thought his parents still loved him. They pushed him to always do his best in school, and he thought it was because they loved him. Eventually though he learned. They despised each other, and they didn't really love him. They just knew he was a responsibility that they had to take care of before they could go on and live their happy lives.

After he learned they were just trying to make sure they never had to deal with him when he moved out on his own, that's when he started taking those walks. He would just walk everywhere mindlessly. He didn't care if he couldn't protect himself or not. Sometimes he wondered if those were suicide attempts because he often found himself in gang territories.

It was on one of those walks that he was by the docks during the big bang. It took him weeks to discover that he even had a power. It had started slowly. He was unconsciously affecting his parent's relationship. It was hard to make it worse than it already was, but he was, not only was the love that was even remotely there distorted into jealousy, he was able to flip it like a switch. One second they were at each other's throats, the next they were apologizing as soon as their son was tired of hearing them argue.

After he learned of his power he took his new name and formed his plan. He started by driving up his parent's jealousy to the point they killed each other, and he inherited everything. No one ever suspected him. He played the distraught child role perfectly. Besides it wasn't like he really killed them, he just drove them to it. He wanted to laugh every time someone offered their condolences. He was happier than he had ever been.

The next step practically threw itself at him. He had heard about the second bang and how Hotstreak and Ebon were supposedly dead. He didn't think so. The two most powerful bang babies gone. No, he didn't buy it. He went searching for them. He would control the villains. They would do his bidding. He could manipulate all aspects of love, be it true love to jealousy to pure admiration. He could make them follow him. He could take over this town no problem with those two as his muscle.

He found them unconscious and separated. He wasn't sure how that had happened, but he would find out. He couldn't resist it, the scientist in him screamed to experiment. He managed to get the two men back to his house and to his basement where he had set up a laboratory. When the men woke up he first tried to control them through his manipulations, but found he couldn't get them to "love" him. It puzzled him and he put them back under. He would puzzle it out later. He began to experiment on them with bang gas. They resisted, both with strong minds, but it was useless. He learned through their resistance why he couldn't affect them. They both had affection for others. They were in love with the heroes. And they knew the secret identities. This was just getting too good, too easy. While he experimented on the villains, he developed the collars that now graced the necks of the heroes.

Creed looked up as all four of his prisoners returned. He smirked at his new addition. "Welcome Virgil. I do hope that you will enjoy it here." He smirked as he saw what he wanted to. Both the older bang babies were hovering protectively behind the younger teens. There was definitely emotion he could manipulate here. He laughed as Virgil growled but did nothing more. "Well that wasn't a very positive response. I do hope it will change soon. You will be here for a very long time." His voice had gone from welcoming to cold and hard. He stood and glared at them. "My name is Creed and my word is law. You will obey me."

Ebon and Hotstreak took that moment to attack because they thought that Creed would be distracted. Creed had seen it coming and activated the collars. Both heroes fell to the ground screaming in pain. "The attack on your boyfriends will only stop once you are in your rooms." He turned and left.

Ebon and Hotstreak stopped as soon as they heard the screams. They were immediately at the teens' sides, holding them in their arms. They took the boys to their rooms, hoping they weren't hurt too bad.

Richie had actually passed out from the pain. Ebon brought the boy into the room, and the second they crossed the threshold he felt the teens muscles relax. Ebon laid Richie on the bed carefully, afraid to hurt him anymore. Ebon felt a shiver of fear run down his spine as he thought about the man that had done this to Richie. Creed was as bad as he used to be if not worse. He couldn't help but wonder if he was softening because of Richie, because he knew how it felt to hurt because someone he cared about was hurting.

He looked down again at Richie and saw that he was beginning to wake up. Ebon couldn't help but think that Richie looked very adorable just waking up. Before he could think about it he was leaning down to kiss the blonde.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I should feel bad about abusing the use of those collars. I don't. My villain finally has a name. Sorry it took me so long to get this out to you guys. And you will just have to wait and see what happens between Ebon and Richie. School is starting up so my updating will slow down and I do apologize. I will do my best. Please read and review.


	9. Lovers Together

**Warnings: Okay, so far I have been assuming with the rating that you guys would get that this is not a children's story. It is mature. This is the chapter that will prove it. There will be sex scenes, and they are between two boys. Also there is serious creepieness regarding my villain. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing but Creed

* * *

Richie woke to somewhat cool, soft lips pressed to his own. As he gained greater awareness the lips withdrew. He opened his eyes to see who had kissed him. His brain actually stopped its constant thought process when he realized it was Ebon. He pulled back and sat up confused. Yes he had wanted this from Ebon, but to actually get this was beyond belief.

Ebon pulled back, misreading Richie, thinking the boy withdrew because he didn't want this. He thought maybe the boy had given up on him. He was angry at himself; he hadn't noticed the boy's feelings until he was too late. Some of that anger showed through. Ebon saw Richie flinch at his visible rage and tried to calm himself.

Richie was afraid that Ebon was angry at his rejection. "E…Ebon, I'm sorry. I was just surprised."

Ebon huffed a sigh at the boy's worries. "I'm not mad at you. I was mad at myself. Why do you always seem to think I'm going to hit you? Despite who I used to be, I have never hit anyone without a very good reason."

Richie hesitated to answer. He knew the reason. His father was abusive, a fact he had managed to hide from just about everybody. He didn't want to tell Ebon. It wasn't like his father was a bad guy; he just lost his temper sometimes. He shook his head and kept his mouth shut.

Ebon sighed again. He wasn't about to get the answers out of the blonde today. But he was pretty sure he knew. He had seen a lot since he was left on his own with his brother. He thought that Richie might be abused. The way the boy flinched and tried to keep from angering Ebon, it was stuff he had seen before. He instead grabbed the boy and pulled him close, "It doesn't matter. Just know that I won't hurt you. Ever."

Richie was stiff in Ebon's grasp. He tried to relax but couldn't. This was just to bizarre. Instead he tried to take his mind off of how awkward it felt. "Why were you kissing me?"

Ebon chuckled. "I was just very happy that you were okay. That bastard was hurting you pretty bad. I hope you didn't mind?"

Richie shook his head. "So I guess you've had time to process everything that the bang gas wouldn't allow you too?" There was a small hint of hope in his voice. He was hoping there might be more to follow what Ebon had started.

Ebon nodded. "I realized I should have paid more attention. You were pretty scared of me after I nabbed you the last time. I don't think you knew it, but I was keeping an eye on you. I was wondering what you would tell Static, but you never talked to him about what happened. I guess that was the first sign. And then you were protecting me, unconsciously at the docks. That was a pretty big hint. But yeah, I finally get it. You like me, more than a little. And I have to admit you aren't too hard to like back."

Before Richie had a chance to reply Ebon began kissing him again. He ran his tongue along the slightly chapped lips, asking them to open, and open they did. He hummed in approval as Richie kissed back. He let Richie explore a little before he took over, dominating the boy's mouth. While they kissed, Ebon's hands were making quick work of their clothes. He broke the kiss to let his lover breathe and to take in the pale skin. It wasn't flawless, marred as it was by scars, but it was perfect. He was surprise at the amount of muscle the boy was hiding. He wasn't built like Hotstreak with the obvious muscles, but he was lean with it. He went back to devouring the younger man's mouth as he ran his hands over the soft skin. He felt tentative hands run over his own dark flesh and shivered as they brushed the sides of his ribs. The boy had unintentionally found an erogenous zone. He gasped as the boy ran his hands over the spot again.

Richie couldn't believe how bold he was being. First he finds a sensitive spot on the man without meaning to and goes back over it to try and tease him. He just chalked it up the heat of the moment. Richie again let Ebon take control as the older male grabbed his hands and pulled them above his head. Richie wanted Ebon for who he was, strong and dominating. It was Richie's turn to gasp as Ebon began kissing and nipping down his body.

Ebon was pretty sure Richie was a virgin, and even if he wasn't, the boy was jumpy; so he went slow, giving the blonde a chance to tell him to stop anytime. Ebon continued to mark the pale skin, further and further down until he got to his prize. He stopped and looked back up at Richie. Their lust filled eyes met and Ebon knew that Richie wasn't going to ask him to stop anytime soon. Ebon kept his eyes on Richie as he took the teen's cock into his mouth. Under his ministrations Richie moaned and whimpered. Just those noises were causing Ebon's own cock to grow fuller. He wanted to be inside Richie right now. He stopped, much to the younger man's disappointment and crawled over the blonde. Ebon presented his fingers to the boy's mouth and smirked when Richie started preparing them for what was to come.

Richie knew what was coming, but he couldn't help feeling anxious. He wasn't a virgin, Virgil and he had done it before, but Virgil had always been bottom. Richie knew that Ebon would hurt him as little as possible. As Ebon withdrew his fingers, he leaned down and kissed the boy lightly, as if to reassure him. Richie tried not to tense as Ebon began to penetrate the tight ring.

Ebon could tell Richie was nervous but trying not to tense, so he went slowly to ensure the boy was prepared. He started with one finger thrusting in and out until the muscles relaxed and he could insert two. Scissoring and stretching, Ebon watched Richie writhe at the pain/pleasure. Eventually he moved onto three fingers, thrusting until he hit the prostate. He smirked as Richie buck against his fingers and moaned in pure pleasure. He thrusted with his fingers a few more times before his patience ran out. He withdrew his fingers and began to stroke his own cock, smearing it with precum. He presented himself to the boy's entrance and pushed in. He hissed at the sudden pressure, bordering on pain.

Richie hoarsely screamed in pain/pleasure. It felt right to the teen that he was together this intimately with Ebon right now. Ebon began to thrust slowly, pushing himself deeper each time. He cried out again as Ebon struck his prostate, making him see stars. Richie's body began to react, rocking to match Ebon's strokes, driving the older man deeper, bringing more pleasure.

Ebon loved the sounds Richie was unconsciously making. The whimpers and moans were just driving his pleasure higher. He began to stroke Richie's cock in time with his thrusts. He drove the boy higher and higher, closer to orgasm. He watched his own cock slide in and out, watched his lover's balls pull up, ready to release. He closed his eyes as he felt the blonde's muscles contracting around his length in orgasm, felt the warmth of his lover's seed as it spilled from his cock, heard the boy's cry of pure pleasure and the waves of pleasure washed over him. Ebon came right after grunting his release and stilling within his lover.

Richie, still coming down from his orgasm felt his lover's seed spill into his body. He didn't resist as Ebon pulled him close, keeping his length inside Richie as they relaxed in the afterglow. "I love you Ebon." Ebon simply grunted in response, too lost in the afterglow to form words. Richie understood and simply cuddled closer.

Creed laughed as he turned away from the monitor to clean himself up. Finally he had something to manipulate with his powers. He wouldn't take the collar off the blonde simply because it entertained him to hurt the boy. But now he could make the villain follow him without question. It was a simple matter of twisting the love into jealousy that the boy was getting attention from himself, even if it was negative attention. He turned to another monitor as he watched Hotstreak and Virgil. This duo might be tougher to get together. Virgil it seemed had some reservations about getting back together.

Virgil had managed to stop screaming, but he couldn't stop the tears that welled up and spilled over. The spikes being driven into his skin, though small, were coated with a toxin that increased nerve sensitivity, thus the extreme amount of pain. He lay limply in Hotstreak's arms as he tried to cling to consciousness.

Hotstreak ran through the halls desperate to stop the pain for his former lover. He sighed in relief as he crossed the threshold, hearing Virgil sigh in relief as well. The door slammed behind them, but the pyro didn't care. He would figure out how to get out of here later. He laid the darker teen on the bed. "Virgil, are you okay?" Francis even thought it was a stupid question, but he asked it anyway.

Virgil nodded. "My neck hurts like hell still, but at least it isn't getting worse. I hope Richie's okay."

Hotstreak understood Virgil's concern, but it still made him burn with jealousy. Virgil was his and no one else's. "He'll be fine with Ebon. I wonder what changed him though. I would have never thought that he would fall for the scrawny blonde." He dodged a weak punch from Virgil for insulting his friend, "But he really cares about his safety."

Virgil nodded and closed his eyes, intent on getting some sleep and to try to think things through. So much had happened in so little time. His former love had come back seemingly from the dead, and so had Richie's apparently. It was like Richie had completely forgotten about what had happened between them, but Virgil couldn't just drop it. He loved Hotstreak yes, but he loved Richie too in a different way. It was hard for him because he felt like he was cheating on both of them.

"Virgil we need to talk." Hotstreak hated keeping Virgil from sleep when he really needed it, but he knew Virgil would just retreat further into himself if he didn't talk about. "You want me one second, and it's just like it used to be, but the next you are pulling away with a guilty look on your face. I know you hooked up with Richie, and I forgave you. Actually not even that. There was nothing to forgive. You thought I was dead. I can't blame you for trying to move on."

Virgil opened his eyes and knew his lover could see the conflict he felt in his eyes. "I love you Francis. I always have and I always will, but I feel like I'm cheating on Richie if I get back with you, but because I feel that way I feel like I'm cheating on you. I just can't make sense of it!" Virgil threw his hands up in frustration.

Hotstreak pulled his boyfriend close and held him. He wasn't really an expert in this area, but he was pretty sure that Richie wouldn't care. He had it bad for Ebon, and it appeared Ebon returned the boy's feelings. "Virgil, you and Richie got together because both of you thought me and Ebon were dead. You were both trying to move on. I'll bet you anything that Richie is happy with Ebon and wouldn't be mad at you if you went back to being with me."

Virgil shook his head, unable to decide. He shivered as Hotstreak began to kiss him, weakening the darker teen's resolve. Virgil didn't respond but he didn't try to push the pyro away.

Hotstreak smirked as he realized that he could win this argument. He moved over his lover and began to kiss and nip at him. The boy began to respond back, returning the kisses. Hotstreak broke the kiss only to get their shirts over their heads.

As any teenage boy would, Virgil became lost in the hormonal surge. He didn't, and couldn't think, to care about his confusion and guilt. He only wanted to be with Hotstreak and to derive pleasure from their intimate relationship.

Hotstreak went slowly. Hot head that he was, he still cared for Virgil very much. He kept kissing and nipping and fondling his lover, but nothing more. He wanted to make sure Virgil was truly okay with continuing their actions.

Virgil grew frustrated at Hotstreak's speed and took it upon himself to speed things up. His hand stoked its way down his lover and to the pyro's waistband. He deftly undid the buttons and pulled out his lover's hardened arousal. He stoked it and shivered as he swallowed Hotstreak's moans.

Hotstreak couldn't prevent his powers from heating up, lost as he was in the throes of passion. His own hands moved down to finish undressing his partner and himself. He couldn't wait much longer. He pushed Virgil back gently so he was looming over his lover. Francis was sporting a wicked, teasing grin as his kisses began to move lower.

Virgil gasped as his shaft was engulfed in the wet heat of Francis's mouth. As the ministrations continued the darker teen grew more vocal, gasping and moaning his pleasure. He was so close, thrusting to try to bring his orgasm on faster. He whimpered in loss as Hotstreak stopped just short of giving his lover release.

Hotstreak chuckled and kissed his lover, thrusting into him at the same time, swallowing Virgil's cry of pleasure/pain. He gasped as well at the tight heat and paused to let them both adjust. Once Virgil started kissing him back he began to thrust slowly. Normally he and Virgil both liked it fast and rough, but tonight he wanted to savor being with his boyfriend again.

Virgil couldn't believe that he was doing this with Francis. He thought that they had lost each other forever. Now they were reaffirming their relationship. The slow, deep thrusts were driving him back towards ecstasy faster than he would have believed.

They held each other close as their pleasure peaked clinging to each other as their muscles locked from the sensory overload. They collapsed together and dropped off to sleep still intertwined.

Creed laughed as he realized all his problems had just worked themselves out. He knew they would eventually, but this was sooner than he expected. He thought Virgil would have been the hardest to break but it seems he was already broken from the supposed loss of his lover. He was already smirking thinking of his plans for them tomorrow. It was going to be a good day for him.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long period between updating. School has been hectic. I have the story all planned out, so its just a matter of writing it though. Still not sure how fast the updates will come though. Also I hope that they were decent sex scenes. I have never written one before. As always please read and review.


	10. Creed's Plan

**Warnings: **This is probably going to be one of the darker chapters. There is still sex, and considering the only characters I am using are males, it is all between males. This chapter however contains more or less sexual/psychological torture. Creed really isn't a nice villain, and he is very sick in the head (okay so some of that is my doing) but PLEASE if you DON'T LIKE it DON'T READ it. I don't get too graphic I don't think, but its still not pleasant.

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing but the plot and my OC

* * *

Creed woke up the morning in a very good mood. He had plan the whole day out before he went to bed. This villain lived with a plan, always had. He wasn't sure if that was just how he was raised or if he just needed some sort of structure to keep himself sane, well as sane as he could be. His childhood hadn't ever been a happy one, but he survived it. After his parents murder-suicide he was sent to live with his closest living relative, Alva. His mother was his cousin or something like that. Alva didn't care about him at all, except maybe for his inherent genius with robotics. It was something he had always resented. As his frustrations grew, a plan developed. He could see it in his mind, he could see himself becoming to riches most loved man in Dakota, if not even further than that. He started simple, building what he needed slow and covering his tracks. He used his powers subtly on Alva. He knew that if he just flipped it like a switch, people would just question. He manipulated Alva to grow to adore him, give him anything he wanted or needed. And with Alva providing everything no one would ever know that he was really behind it.

That was just the first part of his plan though. The next was catching the heroes. Both steps completed with minimal problems. Now to the third step, a very crucial one. He was going to take over the company. In his previous manipulations, he made Alva change the will so that after Junior, he would be next in line to gain the company. He wasn't willing to wait, so he was going to speed up the process a little bit with the help of the villains. Once that was accomplished, he was set. He would have money, glory, and his own personal harem. He wasn't just going to let the four bang babies go. Oh no. They were his now.

Creed stretched and rolled out of bed, twisted thoughts and plans racing through his dark mind. He turned to the monitors. All the men were sleeping peacefully. He smirked because that wouldn't last for long. _Time to wake up_, he thought as he pressed the buttons to activate the heroes' collars.

Richie woke with a strangled scream. Getting shocked out of sleep was not on his list of things to do that day. It was only a mild shock, but it was still unpleasant. His breath was ragged as he tried to calm down.

Ebon had woken with a start at his lover's scream of pain and was holding him, trying to soothe him. He laughed a little at his lover mumbled something about alarm clocks and know much better ways to wake up. The dark man was pretty sure he knew what was on Richie's mind at the moment and kissed him gently, murmuring, asking if the blond was okay.

Richie was about to answer when Creed spoke up through the speakers. "I hope you boys are rested from you _exercise_ last night." The two shuddered as the realized they had been watched. It made them both feel ill that they were being held by someone as sick as Creed. "It's time for the plan to move forward. Come to the meeting room now. And no tricks or you know what will happen." The door opened as he finished and Riche tense as a very light tingling of electricity threatened him.

Virgil woke with just a grunt of pain. He would not give the bastard that held them the satisfaction. Hotstreak remained asleep and the pain continued to grow. Virgil knew what Creed was trying to tell him and he shook Hotstreak awake.

The pyro woke with a grunt and was about to complain until he saw his lover shaking, his eyes full of pain. Hotstreak growled, "I'm awake now. Stop hurting him." He watched his boyfriend for a moment, not expecting any response from Creed. He flinched at the moan of pain broke through Virgil's lips even as he tried to keep it in. Then he collapsed into Francis's arms as the pain subsided.

They got the same message as the other two and made their way to the main room. All four stood there silent, waiting for Creed. When the villain finally showed up, they all tensed.

"Welcome. I hope you all slept well because today is probably going to be a long day for all of you." He stood and walked towards them, enjoying the way they further tensed. He held out a hand to each of the villains. "Take these. A microphone, ear bud and screen. That way I can give you instructions, you can relay you success to me." He waited until the villains complied and were distracted, then he cuffed each of the heroes and yanked them away from their protectors.

The only reason the former villains stayed still was because they were afraid of causing their lovers more pain. They watched in horror as stripped them to nothing and bound them to chains in the wall. Ebon knew immediately as did Richie what Creed was up too. Hotstreak and Virgil weren't far behind in figuring hit out.

Creed couldn't keep the smirk off his face. "The screen is so you can see the consequences of failing or making a mistake instead of just hearing it. I believe that will leave more of an impression." His smirk grew wider if that was even possible, "Turn around. I want to make sure the screens work before I send you out there."

Both older bang babies hesitated for only a second before complying. Ebon watched through his screen as Creed approached the blonde. He tensed as their captor grew closer. He wanted to plead for his younger lover's safety, but knew it was useless. He gagged along with Richie as the villain pressed a dominating kiss to unwilling lips. Hotstreak watched all this and his own lover struggling, afraid that he would be next. Thankfully Creed stopped for now.

Creed had seen the reaction he wanted. He knew the screens were working. "Well, it appears they work. Now for the general plan. Ebon you will go kill Alva and Hotstreak you will kill Junior. Simple enough right." He waited a moment for a nod of understanding. "Good. Now go." Any semblance of kindness that may have been in Creed's voice before was gone. He was fully aware that what he was doing was beyond painful, beyond wrong, but he didn't care. He was going to have fun today.

Ebon flinched as he fought off Alva's bodyguards. Richie was being punished because he hadn't been able to evade the security system and now because he couldn't get through the guards fast enough. He tried to focus past the image of his lover on the screen struggling to escape the unwanted hands on his naked form. He almost froze when Creed lowered Richie only to force the blonde to suck him off. Ebon had to force himself to focus and take care of the task assigned to him. The faster he got it done, the faster Richie's torture would stop. It was a blur to Ebon, his mind split between callously killing and mourning the fact he couldn't protect one of the few he cared for. Ebon let out a howl of rage as he finally managed to kill Alva because it coincided with Creed finishing in Richie's mouth. Ebon collapsed to his knees as he watched his boyfriend choke and hang limply by the chains he was bound to.

Hotstreak was having a slightly easier time because most of the bodyguards had been diverted to protect Alva. He killed Junior with no problems, trying to ignore what he was seeing. He didn't want to envision what Creed might do to Virgil. But he saw that Creed had finished with Richie and moved over to Virgil. "I hope you don't expect me to reward you for not messing up. I can't hope to resist someone like Virgil here." Hotstreak watched in horror, frozen, as Creed began pumping his fingers into his boyfriend.

Virgil had watched as his childhood friend was violated, knowing he would be next. When Creed had left Richie exhausted and crying, Virgil tried to flinch away, but it was useless. He tried not to give Creed any satisfaction through his pain or discomfort, but it was useless. He started crying as his body betrayed him and grew more aroused as the villain's ministrations continued. Virgil just shut down. He didn't want to know what was happening to him. He finally released with a strangled cry mixed with sobs.

Creed sat on his throne waiting for Ebon and Hotstreak to return. He just smirked, knowing they would do nothing, when they walked in. With seemingly a wave of his hand, the degraded heroes were released and they dropped to the ground. The former villains just cradled their lovers before leaving, knowing there was nothing they could do.

Ebon sat holding Richie close while the younger just cried and vomited and cried more. It tore him apart to know that he hadn't been able to protect his hero. He couldn't stop apologizing. He was apologizing for everything, for leaving him to Creed's mercy, for not being able to protect him, for knowing he wouldn't be able to stop anything in the future.

Hotstreak was worried for his lover. Virgil wasn't even crying. He was catatonic. Hotstreak cried for both of them. He knew that Virgil had been broken, and he didn't know how to fix it or keeping it from happening again. Both pairs fell into a restless sleep, knowing their hell was just beginning.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, I still sorry for not being able to update as fast as I want to. I have it all planned out and it maybe has about 4 more chapters unless my imagination runs away on me again. I really hope you guys aren't finding it too dark. I really don't know where these ideas are coming from. As always, please read and review.


	11. Author's Note

Sorry to all who have been following or reading this story, but for now I am done with this story. The number of people reading this has dropped dramatically and so I don't feel like writing it anymore. And to be honest, I'm not happy with it anymore. I might at somepoint get back to it an rewrite it, but not at this time. Thank you to all who read this.


End file.
